


The Hutch From U.N.C.L.E.

by mvernet



Category: Starsky & Hutch, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drugged Darts, Drugged Hutch, Explicit Language, FBI, M/M, Mention of THRUSH, Mention of The Man From UNCLE (TV), Protective Starsky, Raisinettes, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch is caught up in a bizarre world of drugged darts, truth serum and Russian spies. Can Starsky keep his Hutch from U.N.C.L.E. safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hutch From U.N.C.L.E.

Hutch breathed deeply and stretched out his leg muscles on the bus stop bench. It was a beautiful Bay City Saturday morning and he was looking forward to his run. An elderly woman with a big black purse and an even bigger empty shopping bag waddled over to the bus stop. The woman had seen Hutch many times before. She took in Hutch's ratty brown sneakers, running shorts and even rattier ripped gray sweatshirt. Her eyes met his and she gave him an approving smile.

"Good morning. Nice day for a jogging. Keep you fit for the young ladies, yes?"

Hutch removed his feet from the bench to make room for her and her bags. He returned her smile with one of his own that was full of sunshine.

"Good morning! I don't know about keeping fit for the ladies, but it certainly is a lovely day."

The woman, who was in her late seventies, sighed.

"If only I were ten years younger, Blondie. I would be giving to you a run for your money."

Hutch choked out a laugh and blushed.

"I bet you would!"

Hutch winked and took off down the street, chuckling and thinking he couldn't wait to tell Starsky that one. Ten years younger. He shook his head, smiling.

In mid stride his head jerked to one side. Something had hit his neck, hard. He stumbled and fell forward, scraping and cutting one of his palms and bruising his knees, as he tried to keep himself from hitting the sidewalk flat out. He suddenly felt dizzy. Fire was coursing through his veins. He reached for his neck and felt something cold and metallic. He pulled it out and tried to focus. It was a dart. A very sharp dart with short yellow feathers, like the kind of dart you would see in a spy show on TV.

Hutch tried to look around. He was panting and his own breath sounded strange to him. The street around him was fading in and out as if he were a time traveler coming in for a landing. He heard a voice speaking to him. Gentle hands were touching his face. The elderly woman from the bus stop came into focus.

"Blondie? What is wrong? You trip? You have the heart attack? Can you speak?"

Hutch closed his eyes and moaned.

"I go in store and get help. You sit quiet, Blondie. Nana will take care."

Hutch grabbed her little arthritic hand.

Hutch opened his eyes and saw a new world. Everything was bright and colorful. He focused with crystal clarity. The sidewalk was made of multi-colored pebbles and fine white sand. Beautiful bright green weeds grew in the cracks. The cracks themselves were beautiful with their random shapes. Things were simple. He felt safe holding Nana's hand, so he would not let go.

"No! Nnnno... Nana... Don't leave me alone."

"Blondie? Can you stand? Come, sit on the bench with me."

The simple command from the sweet voice coursed through his veins like the drug had. He had to obey. It was a pleasure to obey.

Hutch got up easily, he smiled at Nana. She reached up and patted his cheek, never letting go of his hand.

"Come, Pasha. Come sit."

"'K, Nana."

Nana led him to the bench, sat him down and opened her huge purse. She dug around and came up with a clean, brightly embroidered handkerchief, some alcohol wipes and band aids with pictures of yellow ducks on them. She administered first aid to the hand she was holding. Hutch stared at the ducks, a sweet smile on his face. 

"Let me see your other hand."

She motioned to the one Hutch still held in a fist. He slowly opened it to reveal the drug dart.

"Bozhe Moy! KGB! Shpion? You are spy!"

She reverted to her native Russian. Cold dread dripped from the words.

"I am spy." parroted Hutch.

"American? Like... umm... like... The Man From U.N.C.L.E.?"

Hutch smiled.

"Oh... I loved that show! I always wanted to be Napoleon Solo. Even if I look like Illya Kuryakin. 'Cause of my blondieness and blue eyedness. Can we play now? Can I be Napoleon?"

Nana took it all in. The dart. The blond American in training. His piercing blue eyes with dilated pupils. The way he was looking at her with the trust of a child. She had seen this before. Truth serum. An advanced formula. They wanted him for questioning. She thought she had put all this behind her. She thought she was finally safe. She looked up and saw the bus was coming. She looked further up the street and saw a tall man in a black suit and black hat carrying a metal briefcase. She made her decision. The bus pulled away without her. She grabbed Hutch and turned his face towards her.

"Listen closely, moy drooog. You must do what I say. You must be like that Napoleon Solo. Very secret spy, very quick. It will keep you safe."

"I will, Nana." 

"Good. Do you have a friend, someone you trust with your life?"

Hutch didn't hesitate.

"Starsky. My partner David Starsky."

She searched for pen and paper in her purse.

"Write his phone number. I will call. He lives here, in Bay City?"

"Yes!"

Hutch felt a warm glow of happiness at answering the question correctly.

"Give me dart. I give to him. What is your name?"

"Kenneth Richard Hutchinson. Starsky calls me Hutch. I like that best. He made me a special name 'cause he's my best friend and he loves me!" 

Nana patted his hand. Her old strength returned and she knew she would do anything to protect this innocent soul. Just as she had protected many innocents long ago. She watched the man in black getting closer. She knew he was waiting for her to leave. For her Blondie to be alone. She thought carefully of how to word her instructions.

"You must run. You must run like the wind, Blondie. I want you to run to the Venice Beach. Do you know the playground there? The one with the swings and the ring-around-the-Rosie?"

Hutch frowned a bit. Then his eyes lit up.

"Yes, Nana. I run there sometimes."

"You will wait there. Keep yourself hidden in the bushes. Talk to no one but me or Starsky. Does your Starsky have a gun?"

Hutch grinned.

"Oh, yes, Nana! I have one too! It's bigger than Starsky's!"

"Good! You would not live long as a spy without a gun, moy droog."

Nana kissed Hutch on both cheeks.

"Run, Pasha! Run now!"

Hutch ran.

"Chyort." Nana cursed softly to herself as she watched the man in the black suit turn and run towards a nondescript white van. She shook her head. 

"Ahhh, America. Never a dull moment. I'm so glad my Uncle talked me into defecting all those years ago." 

She gathered her bags and went to find a phone. 

.oOOo.

Starsky's head was reeling. He had met the little Russian lady at a coffee shop in Hutch's neighborhood. When he couldn't get Hutch on the phone, he knew something was wrong. If this little woman had seen anything, he'd be stupid not to at least talk to her.

She spun her tale of espionage and drug darts, while Starsky tried to explain that he and Hutch were just Bay City cops not spies. She wasn't convinced and when she gave him the feathered dart wrapped in a bloodstained handkerchief, Starsky's Hutch sense had gone crazy. He began to think the little woman might be right.

He asked for her address, called her a cab and said they'd be in touch.

He thought again about her parting words.

"Take good care of that Blondie, he will be like child. Do not hurt him or I will hurt you, moy droog!"

Starsky pulled the Torino into the parking lot closest to the Venice Beach playground area. The Torino was the only car there since it was still early. There was no white van with Nevada plates, like Nana described. He ran down the path and stopped by the empty swing set. Turning in a slow circle he called out hesitantly.

"Hutch? Hutch, you here?"

"Starrrrrrsky!"

Hutch popped out of the bushes and nearly knocked Starsky over with a bear hug. Hutch was out of breath and hugged Starsky tightly. He put his chin on Starsky's shoulder and snuggled against his cheek.

"Starsky! You came! You came! Nana said to wait for you or her here and I did. Did I do it right? I was scared. I was tired from running. My knees hurt. And my hand. But Nana gave me ducky band-aids. I watched them while I waited in the bushes. It was so hard to wait. I'm a spy, Starsk. I'm an UNCLE agent. But THRUSH is out to get me. They poisoned me with a dart with yellow feathers on it. Keep me safe, Starsk. I need you to keep me safe. Is Nana coming too? I love her. I love you too, Buddy."

Starsky gently pushed Hutch away so he could get a good look at him. He swallowed and started to speak in a soft voice, as though he were talking to a confused child.

"Hutch? I want you should sit on that bench over there with me. Okay, Babe? I need to see if you hurt your head."

Hutch walked over to the wooded park bench and plopped down with a big grin on his face. He leaned over, and watched some ants coming and going from their sandy nest near his sneakered feet.

"I love ants. I love benches. You can sit and people can take care of you. Nana told me to sit on the bus stop bench and I did, Starsk. It felt good to do what I was told. Now you can tell me what to do. I like that! But no one else. I can not listen to anyone else. Starsky and Nana. Only."

"Yeah, Babe. That's good. I'll take care of you. You don't worry about a thing."

Hutch grabbed Starsky and pulled him onto his lap. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face in Starsky's brown leather jacket.

"I love how your jacket smells. And how it feels. And the squeaky sound it makes like you've got mice in your pockets." Hutch giggled.

Starsky shook his head in amazement. He used the opportunity of being in Hutch's lap to run his fingers through Hutch's hair to look for bumps or cuts. Hutch purred like a kitten. Starsky gently pushed Hutch's head to the side to look at his neck. He found a needle mark with traces of dried blood.

"That's where the THRUSH dart hit me, Starsk. Do you think they wanted to kidnap me, Starsk? I'm glad Nana helped me. I felt dizzy at first. But then things got bright and rainbowey."

Starsky put both of his hands on Hutch's face cradling it. Hutch's pupils were blown and the blue held a look of pure innocence. Starsky shivered with a sudden cold realization in his gut. Hutch was drugged. It was true. He shook his head and continued to examine Hutch, who giggled and wiggled like an overly ticklish little boy. Starsky was relieved to find no serious injuries.

"Starsk? I did what you said, right? Can I get up now? Will you push me on the swing? "

"I think we better go home, Hutch. Babe, I need you to stick with me, 'K? No running off or talking to strangers."

"I know. Stranger danger. I only listen to you or Nana. No one else. Can I hold your hand? Can we walk? I'm tired of running. I wish Nana put duckies band-aids on my knees."

Starsky smiled and ruffled Hutch's hair.

"Sure, Hutch. I'll take care of your boo-boos when we get home. Let's go."

Starsky took Hutch's hand in his. He felt a sudden warmth flow from his hand straight to his heart.

"Starsk? Can I drive? I'm a spy."

"No, babe. I drive. You look out for THRUSH agents."

"'K." Hutch said cheerily.

.oOOo.

Starsky felt a little guilty for enjoying this Hutch-child so much. Hutch was just delightful. There was no front, no mask, no hurt behind the smiles. Just one hundred percent pure Hutch. A Hutch who loved Starsky to pieces and wasn't afraid to say so. As a matter of fact, Hutch told him that at least once every fifteen minutes. 

Starsky ran a warm bath for Hutch and thoroughly enjoyed playing games with him in the tub to make him laugh. Starsky then wrapped Hutch's hand in gauze. At Hutch's insistence, Starsky saved some of Nana's ducky band-aids and reapplied them over the gauze. Hutch said if he looked at the yellow ducks his headache went away. He said his head hurt when he had to be alone.

Dressed in Starsky's dark blue t-shirt, sweat pants, red socks, and a LA Dodgers baseball cap, Hutch happily ate his lunch. It consisted of the very un-Hutch like combination of a peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich, Oreo cookies and milk. Starsky smiled while he watched the man-child take his cookies apart and line then up on the table. He would yell, "Batter up! It's a hit!!" before dunking them in the milk and popping them in his mouth.

Starsky didn't want to take Hutch to the hospital, but he wished he could have a doctor look at him. He did need to get the drug dart to the lab. He had just called Dobey to fill him in when there was a knock on his door. Starsky pulled out his gun.

"It's THRUSH! Starsky I...I..." Hutch blurted out, wide-eyed and frightened.

"It's okay, Hutch. I'll take care of it. You go in the bedroom... get on the bed... under the covers and wait for me. You're not alone, buddy. I'll be right here."

The drug made Hutch euphoric and open to suggestion. He obeyed without question. It was strange for Starsky to see his argumentative partner do as he was told and even stranger to have Hutch NOT watch his back. Starsky thanked his lucky stars that he was the one who had control over Hutch. 

He opened the door to two Feds in matching gray suits. He recognized them from Dobey's office. These were the agents Hutch had worked with briefly a month ago. Behind them was a short older man wearing glasses and carrying a black leather doctor's bag.

Starsky holstered his gun and let them enter with a smirk.

"To what do I owe this honor on my day off? It's Grin and Bearit, right?"

"Grimes and Bennett, Starsky." Grimes corrected him without a trace of humor and indicated the older man carrying the bag with a jerk of his head. "And this is Doctor Conner. Is your partner here?"

"I'm not working today. Why would Hutch..."

"Give it up, Starsky!" interrupted Grimes, "We know he was drugged. We're here to help him. I hope he's here under your... protective eye and not dead in a dumpster somewhere."

Starsky made a move to hit Grimes. but Bennett held him back. Dr. Conner took this moment to speak up.

"Detective, I understand your concerns. I believe Detective Hutchinson has named you as his proxy in medical emergencies?"

Starsky straightened and nodded. He shook off Bennett's arm.

"I take it he's in the bedroom?" 

Starsky nodded again.

"Perhaps we can sit down and discuss this in a civilized fashion?"

The doctor led the way and sat on the couch. Bennett followed him. Grimes inched towards the bedroom, but stopped at Starsky's glare.

"I'd prefer to stand. Are we all comfy? Good. Now tell me, what the HELL is goin' on!"

Starsky folded his arms across his chest and waited impatiently.

Bennett looked at Grimes and started to speak.

"About a month ago Detective Hutchinson gave us a hand transporting a witness to a safe house. He was the last link in a chain of moves meant to confuse anyone trying to take out our witness."

"I remember. Dobey made Hutch swear he wouldn't tell me what was goin' on. Hutch said it was a safety issue. He wanted to keep me safe. Pissed me off at the time. So why did you need Hutch?"

Starsky shifted, his curiosity getting the better of him

"His car. We used him because of his rat trap of a car. No other reason to use a street cop." Grimes snarled the last two words.

"Grimes! Shut your mouth. That's his partner you're talking about. You don't mess with a man's partner, remember?" said Bennett.

Starsky smiled as Grimes shook his head and went to stand by the front door. Bennett continued.

"Sorry, Starsky. My partner's a good agent. He just doesn't play well with others at times."

"Glad you can keep him in line. He's livin' dangerously bad mouthin' Hutch around me...go on..."

"So Hutchinson knew where the safe house was located. Not really a problem. But at the same time a new agent was put into field training. He was Hutchinson's contact before he delivered his charge to the safe house. Hutchinson turned the witness over without a problem. The Agent was not told where the safe house was. But he knew Hutchinson was trusted with the information."

Starsky was reaching the end of the little patience he had left.

"What does all this have to do with someone turning my partner into a five year old?"

Doctor Conner sighed. "That agent was unstable. He had what we call a fixation. A Fixation on a TV show called The Man From U.N.C.L.E. You have heard of it?"

"I sure have." Starsky looked towards the bedroom, itching to make sure Hutch was okay.

"We recently discovered that the agent's become obsessed with your partner. He thinks Hutchinson is U.N.C.L.E. agent Illya Kuryakin. Unfortunately the new agent thinks he himself works for THRUSH. He stole a new truth serum drug we were working on, loaded it in a a dart gun and used it on your partner."

Starsky let go of a breath he had been holding as the doctor continued his story.

"He meant to kidnap him and find out the location of the safe house. In the agents mind, that information was of the utmost importance. But an elderly woman got in the way..."

"So. I take it the agent is in custody?"

"Yes, and being cared for," the doctor assured him.

"Seems to me you guys need to be a whole lot more careful about who you hire. Sounds like any psycho can join your team these days." Starsky sent a meaningful glare in Grimes' direction before turning his attention back to the doctor. "So, what about this drug? How long will it last? Are there any after effects, Doc?"

"It...it hasn't been tested on humans yet, Detective."

"WHAT?"

Starsky heard a noise from the bedroom. It sounded like crying. Starsky turned and ran to Hutch's side.

"Sssstarsk... I'm so scared. They're here. The THRUSHies are here. It hurts. It hurts."

Hutch was sitting in the middle of the bed, hugging his knees and rocking. Tears were streaming down his face. Starsky sat beside him and rubbed his trembling legs.

"Awww, Hutch. Hutch. You're safe. Don't cry, buddy. I won't leave you alone in here anymore. I promise. What hurts, buddy?"

"My head. I got under the covers, like you said. I watched Nana's duckies. But I heard the voices. They said a THRUSH agent was after me. Is he here? Nana said to hide in the bushes. You didn't tell me to hide, Starsk. So I couldn't."

Starsky looked up at the ceiling on the brink of tears himself. He climbed onto the bed, got his arms around Hutch and gently pressed Hutch's head against his chest. He tried to speak calming words that his frightened partner could understand.

"Babe, there was only one bad guy. The one who shot you with the dart. But the good guys caught him. He can't hurt you anymore. Nana saved you. And I came and found you. You are safe with me. You do what I tell you and you can't be harmed. The men in the other room are good guys, Hutch. You remember Grimes and Bennett? And there is a doctor here too. Doctor Conner. I want you to let him examine you, when you are ready. I won't let him hurt you I promise."

Hutch stopped crying and relaxed as Starsky spoke to him. His partner's soft tone and reassurances took the pain away. Starsky wanted him to be examined by a doctor. That was nice. He could do what Starsky asked of him. He sighed with contentment. All his fears and pain left once he was told what to do. He felt wonderful now as the drug manipulated his weary mind.

Starsky felt Hutch relax. He caressed the blond head on his chest. Hutch trusted him completely. Although the drug was making him childlike and open to suggestion, this wasn't just a side effect. Starsky knew that Hutch trusted him like this every day. Part of him wished to stay like this forever, protecting and nurturing his Hutch. It occurred to him that, he felt that way towards Hutch every day, too.

"Starsky? I love you. Can I kiss you? 'Cause I love you. You're the best of all. And kisses can say that."

Starsky knew he should say no. Not only was Hutch drugged, but there were three Feds waiting in the other room. He smiled and nodded.

Hutch kissed him on the lips. Tender and sweet. Their kiss deepened and Hutch moaned against Starsky's mouth.

"Mmmmmm. You taste like love and birthday cake. I knew you would. Did you like your kiss? Can we go see the doctor now?"

Starsky opened his eyes to see Hutch's baby blues sparkling back at him. The drug could not diminish the light that lived in their depths. Starsky was drawn to it. He stroked Hutch's arm and Hutch blinked languorously, only to open those eyes once more and pull Starsky all the way in. And just like that Starsky knew. His partner was in love with him and he felt the same way. Starsky also knew he had to wait for the little surprise in his jeans to calm down before he ventured to walk.

"Hey, Starsk?"

Starsky cleared his throat.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm hard as a rock. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, Hutch. It's okay. We'll talk about that tomorrow. Right now we need to be calm and let ourselves... deflate."

Hutch just smiled and snuggled against him.

"Whatever you say, Starsk."

.oOOo.

By the time Starsky entered the living room with his arms protectively around Hutch, Grimes was turning purple.

"What the hell took you so long, Starsky!"

Hutch froze and made a small whimper. Starsky put on a fake smile and a gentle tone that belied his threatening words.

"Grimes if you scare my partner again, my partner who is hopped up on your agency's secret mind controlling drug, I'm going to kill ya, pull you outta ya grave and kill ya again just for fun. Get me?"

Then Starsky gave Hutch a real smile and Hutch relaxed and smiled back.

The doctor and Bennett vacated the couch and Starsky sat down with Hutch. Starsky readjusted himself so that his right arm was around Hutch's shoulder and his left held on to Hutch's gauze and ducky wrapped hand.

Doctor Conner approached Hutch and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Hutch? This is the doctor whose going to examine you," Starsky explained gently, "Doctor Conner."

"How are you feeling, my boy. Do you have a headache? Do you feel sick to your stomach?"

Hutch scrunched up his face in pain. His free hand rubbing his brow. Starsky grew concerned.

"Hutch? What's wrong, buddy?"

Hutch leaned back and whispered in Starsky's ear.

"Nana said talk only to you or her. I can't talk to him. My head hurts when he asks me things, Starsk. Make him stop."

"Okay, babe. Can he examine you if he doesn't talk to you?"

Hutch nodded. Starsky turned to the puzzled doctor.

"Great drug ya got here, Doc. You're a real humanitarian! You can turn a man into a child and then abuse him. Just great. Seems the way it works is if you tell Hutch something to do, he gets a rush, he can't wait to obey. And he's like a big kid. Says and does what's on his mind. But he's open to suggestion. Completely trusting. The old lady who helped him thought he was a spy. So now he thinks he's a spy. She told him not to talk to anyone but her and me. So if he talks to you it hurts his head. So don't ask him any more questions. Just examine him and get it over with."

The doctor made a quick but thorough examination including taking a blood sample while Starsky distracted Hutch by telling him jokes.

"How does an FBI agent change a light bulb, Hutch?"

"How, Starsk?"

That's confidential information."

Hutch giggled and Starsky grinned. Grimes and Bennett looked on with unreadable faces. 

The doctor put away his stethoscope and addressed Starsky.

"This is fascinating. Detective Hutchinson's vitals are fine when interacting with you, Detective Starsky. But after I took his blood his headache returned and his blood pressure became elevated, but you were able to sooth him. I suggest you keep close watch and care for him as you would a child - with reassurance and guidance. Don't leave him alone and give him some simple tasks until he tires. The drug should be out of his system by tomorrow afternoon, that would be about 24 hours after the injection. I will stop by then and take another blood sample to be sure he is in the clear. I'm afraid till then we won't know what the side effects might be, if any."

Starsky nodded and turned to Hutch.

"You did great, Hutch. I'm proud of ya."

"Can all these spies go away now Starsk? I don't want to be a spy anymore. I don't like needles, they make my brain hurt."

Starsky glared at the men in front of him.

"Party's over, Bozos. Ya heard the kid, scram."

Grimes and Bennett headed for the door. The doctor followed, but turned at the last minute.

"I'm sorry, Detective, but may I ask one more question for the sake of science?"

Starsky sighed. 

"One."

"Can you tell me if this formula is of any use as a truth serum? If so it may actually help save American lives someday."

Starsky thought a moment then turned to Hutch.

"Babe? Tell me the truth. What really is your favorite pizza topping?"

Hutch smiled and licked his lips.

"Raisinettes."

"There's your answer Doc. Works like a charm. Don't let the door hit ya on the way out."

Doctor Conner shook his head and left, carefully closing the door behind him.

"Raisinettes, buddy?"

"Best topping ever, Starsk."

.oOOo.

Starsky was worried about Hutch, but determined to keep him happy and amused. He tried watching a ballgame with him, but Hutch only pouted and stared at his bandaged hand. Hutch was unable to concentrate on Monopoly, bursting into tears when he couldn't even remember to roll the dice. After many hugs and chaste kisses, Starsky found that having Hutch help him make a spaghetti dinner put the angelic smile back on Hutch's face.

Not quite trusting Hutch with a sharp blade, Starsky diced onions while Hutch stirred the pot of sauce slowly and intently as if his and Starsky's life depended on it. Starsky dumped the chopped onions into the sauce and grabbed a green pepper.

"You're doin' a real good job with that there sauce, babe. I like to see ya happy."

"Thanks, Starsk. You make me happy. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You're my whole world. You're the reason I get up in the morning. You're the last thing I think of at night. I love you with my whole heart and soul. I've loved you since I first met you, you're the reason Vanessa left me. She knew I was in love with you. I never told you till now. It feels good to tell. 

Hutch stared into the swirling tomato sauce as if he hadn't a care in the world. Starsky was touched to his core. He cleared his throat.

"Darlin'? Thank you for tellin' me. I... I feel the same way."

Starsky pushed the green pepper off of the cutting board into the sauce. He watched Hutch's eyes open in delight at having more things to stir.

"It's so greeeeen!"

Starsky chuckled. Hutch turned to him and smiled broadly.

"Starsk, I know you don't have sex with men. But at night I think about making love to you. How nice that would be. Sometimes I dream about it. Is that okay?"

Starsky sprinkled basil flakes into the sauce. "Hutch, whatever you want is okay with me. I love you too. I think I'd like to make love to you."

He wished he could stop time and take his Hutch to the bedroom. Starsky's heart was so full of love for him. It all seemed so simple now. 

"Can we do that after dinner, Starsk? Can I make love to you?"

"Not tonight, Darlin'. Remember you're drugged? I won't make love to my best friend when he is drugged. You might not remember wantin' this tomorrow."

"'K, Starsk. If I remember tomorrow can we make love then? If I remember tomorrow can I live with you and love you forever?"

"Yeah, Darlin'. I hope you do remember. Now lower the heat, we don't want the sauce to burn."

"'K."

.oOOo.

Starsky plopped on the couch for a moment, exhausted. Hutch had worn him to a frazzle. Starsky wanted a drink, several drinks. Or maybe a gallon of coffee and a pack of cigarettes. He didn't even smoke. 

After dinner and after Hutch finished off the rest of the Oreos, sans milk, Hutch had taken a turn for the worse.

Hutch turned into the worse kid Starsky had ever babysat. Even worse than his brother Nicky. At least he could threaten Nicky with bodily harm and Ma's wrath. But Hutch was out of control. Starsky had tried quiet music and a lullaby, wrapping Hutch up in an afghan and a cocoon of love. Hutch had held his ears and said his head would explode if Starsky kept singing.

Starsky, undaunted, had tried to tell Hutch a bedtime story to calm him down. A story about a brave White Knight and his partner the Red Knight. Hutch managed to wiggled out of his arms and run to the kitchen because he suddenly had to see if the fridge light stayed on if you closed the door. Starsky had to stop him from emptying the fridge and climbing in.

Starsky got him to settle again, but when he turned his back for a moment, Hutch was heading out the door to go to the park to play with a glow-in-the-dark Frisbee he found under Starsky's bed. 

Starsky looked up as Hutch stopped in front of him.

"Starsk? Can I have your gun? I don't know where mine is."

"No."

"Starsk? Do you have a drugged dart gun I can use?"

"No."

"Starsk? Starsky! Starsk? Do you have a laser beam or a pen communicator, so we can call U.N.C.L.E.?"

"No. And... no."

Starsk? I miss Nana. Can we go see Nana?"

Starsky sighed. He was beginning to want the other Hutch back. His strong, reliable, grown-up partner.

"No. Maybe tomorrow."

"Starsk? I have to go to the bathroom."

"No. I mean okay, go ahead."

Starsky rubbed his aching neck. After a few minutes Starsky wearily realized that he hadn't heard Hutch make any bathroom type sounds. The crash of breaking glass that came in the next minute was almost expected. Starsky ran to the bathroom to find the door locked.

"Hutch! Baby? Are you alright in there?"

"Uhhh huhhh."

"Is that a yes I'm okay?"

"Uhhhh huhhhhh."

"Hutch? Open the door."

"Can't"

Starsky took a deep breath. He could break down the door. But Hutch sounded like he was unhurt. He decided to try a little more patience.

"Sweet baby blue eyes? Why can't you open the door?"

"Because there is a toothbrush broken off in the lock."

Starsky closed his eyes, trying to imagine how that was possible.

"My darlin' little Hutchie boy? How is that possible?"

"Because I took the door knob off and dropped a screw in the lock. Then I used the toothbrush to get the screw out. But it didn't work. And it broke off in the lock. Starsk? Did I do something bad? Are you mad at me?"

Hutch started to sound upset. Concerned that his agitation would bring on a headache, Starsky took a deep breath and continued to talk to him soothingly.

"Oh, no, buddy. I'm not upset. We just need to get you out of there, pronto. Right? Now tell me what broke."

"Mirror"

"The big mirror?"

"Uhhhh huhhhh."

"Is there glass all over?"

Hutch hesitated a moment.

"All over. Yup."

"Ohhh...kay, sunshine boy. Are you hurt? Cut? Bleeding at all?"

"Nope. Not hurt, not cut, not bleeding."

"That's good, that's good. Don't touch the broken glass, baby. Now tell me. How did the mirror break?"

"Baseball bat."

"When did...? How the hell did you get hold of my baseball bat... I mean, Hutchie? Sweet angel cheeks? Why did you want to break the mirror with a baseball bat?"

"Didn't."

"You didn't? But you just..."

"Didn't want to, Starsk."

Starsky pulled his hair almost out of his scalp. The pain felt good.

"Pookie cream puff? What did you want to do?"

"Wanted to practice my screwball. That's why I needed the screw from the lock. I hit the mirror with the baseball bat."

Hutch smiled because he was able to answer Starsky's question honestly.

"Hutchie? Listen carefully. Go to the tub, get in and cover your head with a towel. I'm gonna break the door down. Alrighty?"

Starsky listened to the sounds of Hutch moving to the tub.

"'K, Starsk. I'm ready!"

Starsky leaned back and kicked in the door. What was left of this bathroom mirror tinkled to the floor. Starsky walked over to the tub and gently lifted the towel off of Hutch's head. The shy smile that greeted him melted his anger and his heart.

"Okay, buddy. Time for bed."

"I love you, Starsk."

"I love you too, Hutch."

.oOOo.

Starsky made Hutch a cup of his favorite sleepy-time chamomile tea. Hutch sipped his tea while staring and smiling at the tea box covered with pictures of sleepy bears in old timey nightshirts and caps. Starsky quickly cleaned up the mess in the bathroom and hid his bat and ball. Keeping one eye on Hutch. Starsky brushed his teeth looking into what remained of his bathroom mirror, then changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants just like Hutch was wearing. When Hutch was finished with his tea, Starsky put him to bed and crawled in beside him. Starsky gathered Hutch in his arms determined not to let him out of his embrace till the morning. Hutch snuggled and made happy noises.

"Go to sleep, now, baby blue. Starsky's got his arms around you."

"Hehe! That rhymes!"

"You rhyme."

"Huh?"

"Nothin'. I love you, Hutch. Close your eyes."

"I love you, too. I want to remember that tomorrow, Starsk. And everyday after that."

"We'll talk about tomorrow, tomorrow, Hutch. Let's just enjoy tonight."

"'K."

Starsky kissed Hutch's arm and cheek. Hutch reached up and placed a soft kiss on Starsky's lips.

"Gonna remember, Starsk."

Hutch was finally asleep and Starsky gently placed his head on the pillow and tucked the blanket around him.

"Good night, baby blue. If ya don't remember, I always will."

.oOOo.

Hutch opened his eyes and found that it was a very bad idea, so he shut them again, tightly. The early morning sunshine and the quiet noises of the neighborhood were blinding and incredibly loud. His head was pounding. He felt like he was a spy being tortured for information...

"Oh! God!"

Hutch sat bolt upright and looked around. Starsky's place. Starsky's bed. And his Starsky asleep with a sweet smile on his angelic face...

"I remember everything, Starsk." he whispered. 

Hutch brought up his hand to touch Starsky's cheek. He watched his own hand reach for his friend, best friend, partner, brother, now lover? He froze. Changed direction and crawled slowly out of bed.

Hutch stood, looking down at Starsky. The pain in his head was intolerable. He felt dizzy and nauseous. But the worse pain of all was the one in his heart. He had told Starsky everything. He had shown Starsky the real Hutch. The Hutch he had secreted behind a carefully constructed persona. Hutch chuckled without mirth.

"I really am a spy. The Hutch from U.N.C.L.E."

Starsky stirred and Hutch made a split second decision. He could salvage this. He could be the spy who never came in from the cold. Hutch thought of the warmth of Starsky's embrace.

"So very cold."

"Wha? Cold? Come back to bed, Hutchie, I'll keep ya safe and warm." He mumbled

Starsky was still half asleep. His smile lopsided and inviting. Hutch noticed even his mumbled words were full of love.

Hutch looked at the floor, held a hand to his aching head and covered his eyes. Then he plunged into cold water taking Starsky with him.

"What the hell happened yesterday?" Hutch demanded. "I can't remember a thing! I've got one hell of a hangover. Why'd you let me get drunk like that? Did I get drunk? I don't remember..."

Hutch pulled his hand away from his eyes. Starsky had sat up on the edge of the bed. His lips were pushed together, his jaw set hard. For a moment his blue eyes were the color of steel, full of hurt and frigid water. Then Starsky shook his head and patted the bed next to him.

"Sit down before ya fall down, pal. I got a lot to tell ya."

Hutch sat next to him as Starsky told Hutch everything that happened the day before. It sounded like a police report. Facts and names and no emotions. Hutch noticed the absence of details about what had happened when they were alone together and the absence of his partner's touch. Hutch grew bone cold and started to shiver.

"Heeeey, Hutch. You're frozen. Must be a side affect of the drug. Maybe ya oughta get back under the covers." He felt Starsky place a blanket across his shoulders. He grabbed it like a lifeline and held on tight.

"I'll call ya when breakfast is ready."

Starsky hopped off the bed seemingly back to his old self.

"If you're up to it, we've got a busy day." Starsky continued his one-sided conversation as he headed towards the kitchen. Doctor Conner's gonna meet us at Dobey's office. Dobey is fit to be tied. I never heard such colorful language from our boss as when I called him last night to update him on your condition. I don't think the FBI is gonna want to use Dobey's men for any assignments in the near future... and we should go see Nana..." The rest of his words were lost to the sound of running water.

Hutch stilled. Nana would know. Nana would know he really did remember. Hutch shook off the idea. How could she? She was just a crazy old street person.

Starsky came back into the room and watched Hutch carefully as he continued. "Nana, the Russian lady? She saved your life."

Starsky watched Hutch carefully. He looked terrible. His eyes were red-rimmed and he was trembling with cold. Hutch nodded briefly and pulled the blanket closer. There was such a cold look in his eyes. Like when Starsky first met him...

Starsky shook his head to clear it.

"Coffee. We both need coffee."

Starsky made it to the kitchen before the tears came. He wiped his eyes and struggled for control. The Dodgers cap Hutch had worn yesterday lay next to the Mr. Coffee. Starsky picked it up, his fingers absently rubbing the embroidered blue LA logo.

"Son-of-a-bitch, Hutch. Ya don't remember. What the hell am I gonna do with my memories?"

.oOOo.

Doctor Conner looked like he could use some medical attention himself. Grimes and Bennett had opted to leave the good doctor alone in Dobey's office with an angry, Captain Dobey, a fuming Detective Hutchinson and a quietly amused Starsky.

The doctor had finished his exam and turned to Starsky to give his report. Starsky raised his eyebrows and folded his arms, waiting for the explosion.

"Detective Starsky, your partner seems to be doing well, although I am a little concerned about his temperature. It is a bit low, like a person who is going into shock..."

Hutch exploded and Starsky hid a smile.

"Doctor, I am right here and fully capable of speaking for myself, no thanks to you and your evil drug dart! Have you ever heard of the Hippocratic Oath, Doctor? Do no harm? Your drug has certainly done me harm! Maybe I should return the favor..."

Dobey stepped in with his loud, demand.

"Hutchinson! Shut-up! I want to hear his report on your health... then you can kill him in cold blood for all I care. Just don't make a mess in my office."

Hutch's smile that had been so angelic yesterday, now held a hint of evil.

"Yes, Captain. No mess. I know just the way..."

The doctor turned white, opened his mouth and tried to talk, but nothing came out. Starsky took pity on him.

"Is he gonna be alright, Doc?"

Hutch and Dobey both softened a bit at the concern apparent in Starsky's tone.

"Yes. Yes. He seems fine. But I don't think he should be alone until his temperature returns to normal and his headache is gone."

The doctor turned to Hutch.

"Try to rest and keep warm, Detective. You may not believe me, but I am sorry you were harmed by something I created. You have made my re-think my agenda. I thank you for that."

Starsky moved to get the door.

"I'll keep an eye on my partner, Doc. It's what I do."

The doctor nodded and touched Starsky's arm on the way out. Starsky gave a half-hearted smile and closed the door. Hutch was looking at his bandaged hand, the ducky band-aids were gone, lost somewhere between yesterday and today. Hutch felt the loss deep in his heart. He shivered again and looked up as Starsky handed him his jacket.

"Hutch? Ya wanna go see Nana now? Then we can get ya home so you can get some of that rest ya need."

Dobey nodded at Starsky, concern for Hutch evident in his brown eyes.

"Take as long as you need, Hutch. Take the next couple of days off, Starsky, but keep in touch. Why don't you two come to dinner at my house tomorrow night? Edith's got me on a diet again. If I tell her Hutch needs a hot meal, I bet she'll go all out."

Hutch stood and swayed a little. Starsky stepped in immediately to steady him and help him on with his coat. Starsky's hand lingered on the bent shoulder. The touch sent waves of heat through Hutch's chilled body. He answered Dobey with great effort.

"Sure, Captain. We'll look forward to it. Let's go, Starsk."

.oOOo.

The address the eccentric old woman had given them was in an old, rundown section of town. They found Nana's studio apartment in a building that must have once upon a time been a nice hotel. Starsky knocked, but the door opened at his touch. Hutch and Starsky exchanged glances and moved inside. The apartment was empty except for a few sticks of furniture and an old flowered couch. Starsky checked the number Nana had written down on a napkin. This was it. Then he looked in the bathroom and returned to Hutch in the kitchen. Hutch was standing next to the kitchen counter clutching something in his hand. A sad smile was on his face.

"What ya got there, Hutch?"

"A note and this." 

Hutch held up a half full box of band-aids with yellow ducks on them.

"I guess she knows we'll need them again sooner or later, right buddy?"

He read the note out loud for Starsky.

Dorogiye druz'ya,

I am going to visit an Uncle in New York. One I have not seen in a long time.  
Take good care of each other. It is time to come in from the cold, Blondie, for me and for you.

Vsya moya lyubov',

Natasha Katrina Kuryakin

Hutch's whole face lit up with amazement.

"Starsk? You think she could really be a spy? Do you think she might be who Illya Kuryakin was modeled after? You think U.N.C.L.E is real?"

"I don't know, Hutch. I guess it could be. But I have a more important question."

"Yeah, Starsk?"

"Why did you tell me you didn't remember? I never mentioned the band-aids. I saw the recognition in your eyes. I heard the concern and love for Nana in your voice. You remember everything, don't you!"

Hutch nodded slowly. 

Starsky strode across the room and grabbed Hutch's arms, shaking him.

"Why? Why, Hutch? Why did you lie?"

"Cold!"

"Wha?"

"Cold. Sooo cold. Can't think"

"Hutch? Hutch, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry. So sorry. The cold. You warmed me to my soul. But the cold is back. I...I think I'm going to die... I can't... I...I can't take the cold."

"Hutch, you ain't dying on me. But you sure are scarin' me. Come 'ere"

Starsky maneuvered a shivering and dazed Hutch to the couch. Nana had left a granny square crochet afghan folded on one arm as if she had known they would need the warmth. Starsky wrapped Hutch and himself in the afghan and took Hutch's icy hands in his.

"Babe, we can get through this. I'm gonna warm ya up. You tell me what you're so afraid of."

"You saw me, Starsk. You saw me. No one's ever really seen the real me and stayed. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you."

"Yeah, I saw ya, darlin'. And I'm still here. Ain't goin' nowhere.I saw that loving heart and giving spirit. I saw that crazy, inventive, sensitive boy. And I saw the man I love. All of him for me to enjoy. All the parts I knew were there but was never allowed to see before. It was wonderful. I'm honored I got to care for such a treasure if only for a day. I meant everything I said to you yesterday. I want you. I love you."

"I...I love you too, Starsk. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm just scared."

Hutch continued to shiver. He closed his eyes.

"Cold."

Hutch felt warm lips on his. Starsky's tongue felt like a pilot light on an old stove, flickering and darting in his mouth trying to light the fire. Hutch pulled him closer. Warm arms were around his waist, spreading heat as they brushed his cold skin causing him to thaw. The ice cold fingers around his innermost fears melted away to nothing. The fears were transformed to hope. A hope for a future with the man he loved. Starsky gently broke the kiss and started to warm Hutch's scalp with his fingers.

"You warmin' up, baby blue eyes?"

"UmmHummm."

"You comin' in from the cold spy man?"

"Oh, yeah."

.oOOo.

A few days later Hutch woke up in Starsky's bed. The bed was piled high with covers. The topmost being Nana's afghan. Hutch reached for it and glanced at the one ducky band-aid that Starsky insisted he use to cover the healing cut on his palm. Starsky had stayed glued to his side through Hutch's chills and fever and headaches so severe they he couldn't see. For hours at a time his world was pain and shadows, the doctor's probing fingers and Starsky's warm presence, keeping him safe. For all the aftereffects of the drug in his system, Starsky had been there.

Something was different when he woke up this time. There wasn't any pain. And he was warm, cozy and hungry!

"Starsk?"

Starsky immediately appeared at the door.

"Hey! Hutch! How ya feelin', darlin'?"

Hutch smiled. It wasn't a fever dream. Starsky was in love with him.

"I'm feeling... better. Much better. And I'm real hungry!"

Starsky came and sat on the bed. He felt Hutch's forehead to check his temperature and stayed to play with his silky hair.

"I don't have a lot of food in the house. Could ya go for a pizza?"

"Yeah. Starsk? If I'm a good kid, after dinner can we make love?"

"It's a deal, darlin'.

Starsky kissed Hutch. Then tucked him in and headed for the kitchen phone.

"Hey! Hutch! What toppings do ya want on your half?"

"Uhhhh...the usual...mushroom and olive."

Starsky put in his order, then had a thought.

"Tell the delivery guy I'll give him a ten spot if he picks me up some Raisinettes. Yeah! Raisinettes! I got me a hot date with a Raisinettes lover."


End file.
